Il était une fois un martien poilu et un autiste
by Ipiu
Summary: Quand Sai se rend compte de ses sentiments vis à vis de Lee... les choses ne trainent pas ! Quels pervers !


Couple : LeeSai

Disclaimer : Les personnages ont beau appartenir à Masashi Le Grand, cette histoire elle est à moi !

Note 1 : Cet OS est né d'un gros délire avec une amie. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce couple et bizarre et, n'en déplaise à certains, je n'apprécie que peu Rock Lee. J'ai écrit ça seulement pour rire.

Note 2 : Je tiens à rappeler à certaines personnes, qui voudraient poster des reviews incendiaires et insultantes, que nous sommes dans un pays garantissant la **LIBERTÉ D'EXPRESSION** mais qui interdit la** DIFFAMATION**. Mes commentaires font partie intégrante de cette histoire. Je ne force personne à la lire mais je refuse de me faire insulter. Je prierai donc "Koatlicue" (reviewer anonyme) de ne plus JAMAIS poster de reviews sur mes fanfictions.

* * *

Il était une fois un petit homme poilu et un ermite des sentiments

Mon histoire commence par un bel après-midi d'été à Konoha. Tous les villageois vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations de villageois. Tous ? Non ! Dans un coin reculé du village, Sai, l'irréductible peintre incompris, résistait encore et toujours à l'humeur de gaité, pourtant envahissante.

Assis au pied du mur, tel un autiste devant un tableau de Rembrandt, il était plongé dans des réflexions métaphysiques d'une grande profondeur. Lui qui n'avait jamais été très prolixe dans ses relations, ne parvenait pas à comprendre la nature des sentiments qui l'animaient. Et pourtant ! Combien de livres ne furent pas écrits sur le sujet ? Combien de poètes n'en firent pas leur muse ? Combien d'individus eux-mêmes ne se sont pas penchés sur la question ?

De quel sentiment je veux parler ? De l'amour bien sûr !

Certes, la vie n'avait pas facilité la tâche à notre pauvre ami. Très jeune, il avait perdu toute sensibilité affective. Élevé dans un environnement qui le prédisposait si peu aux attachements sociaux, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se laissa submergé ainsi par le trouble. Il est aussi nécessaire de préciser que l'inclination de Sai était dirigée vers un… être (Ipiu : désolée pour le terme peu flatteur mais je ne pouvais décemment pas utiliser un qualificatif mélioratif, ou utiliser les mots « chose » ou « créature »… alors on va dire « être ») de sexe masculin. Viril et survolté qui plus est !

On peu donc aisément comprendre que notre cher brun, un peu long à la détente, ai mis plusieurs mois à se rendre compte de son amour pour Lee.

Car Lee, l'homme à la surprenante pilosité faciale, était bien l'objet de toutes les méditations et de tous les tourments de notre dessinateur favori.

Cet amour, bien qu'il soit totalement illogique et pas un brin rationnel, n'était pourtant pas infondé. Le caractère de Lee, totalement à l'opposé de celui de Sai, exerçait une fascination et une attraction viscérale sur ce dernier. De plus, suite à une mission qu'ils durent partager quelques mois plus tôt, une solide amitié s'était formée entre eux. Il était même devenu difficile d'approcher l'un sans l'autre et fréquent, lorsque l'un commençait une phrase, que le second prenne instantanément la suite. Il était donc presque _naturel_ que Sai tombe amoureux.

Après cette révélation tout à fait choquante, l'artiste peintre se trouva réduit au rang de légume cérébral pendant plusieurs heures. Il se décida tout de même à sortir de son mutisme, car il ne pouvait décemment rien faire pour se départir de son affection. Pour tenter d'oublier son désarroi, il se rendit au bar le plus proche. Mauvais coup du sort ou extrême hasard, il tomba alors nez à nez avec … Lee.

Ce dernier, déjà bien éméché, lui sauta littéralement au cou. Sai, malgré la légèreté (toute relative) de ce contact, ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ne s'étant rendu compte de rien, le ninja à la volonté de feu entraina son compère à une table reculée. S'il essaya d'abord de rendre son ami aussi soul que lui-même, il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Non seulement Sai bénéficiait d'une résistance à l'alcool surprenante, mais la proximité de Lee et le récent éclairement sur ses sentiments l'empêchaient de se laisser aller totalement.

Cette retenue n'était pas du goût de tout le monde : sous sa coupe has-been, Lee se demandait tristement (du moins aussi tristement que la quantité d'alcool dans son sang le lui permettait… c'est-à-dire plutôt gaiment) ce qui rendait son binôme aussi taciturne. Il expérimenta même la danse du panda bourré, qui ne manquait jamais de faire rire son compagnon, mais n'obtint qu'un pauvre sourire.

Pour Sai, cette soirée était une véritable torture. Très tôt dans la soirée, il avait commencé à penser à des choses bien moins chastes qu'un simple amour de jeunesse. Chaque frôlement, et ils étaient fréquents, lui donnait de fortes envies d'approfondissement.

Pendant que notre dessinateur réprimait ses pulsions, Lee se lançait un nouveau pari stupide dont il avait le secret. Il décida donc coûte que coûte de réussir à faire rire le beau brun ténébreux. Et, pour ce faire, quoi de mieux qu'une soirée entre hommes à regarder des films de… BRUCE LEE ! (Ipiu : désolée c'était plus fort que moi !) A cette simple pensée, la volonté de Lee redoubla et, se levant dans un brusque mouvement (qui fit tomber au passage sa chaise et la moitié des verres sur la table) il saisit le bras de Sai et le traina de force jusque chez lui.

Ce dernier, maudit par la providence, réfléchissait du mieux qu'il pouvait (ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde lorsqu'on se fait kidnapper par un petit homme vert turbulent) à un moyen de lui échapper. Hélas, la chose n'était pas aisée ! Et il se retrouva bien vite assis de force devant un film de kung-fu mal doublé, à l'humour simpliste pour le moins douteux, à côté de l'objet de ses fantasmes. Lequel objet bondissait sur place, tel un gamin épileptique face au nouveau film de Batman, hurlant chaque réplique en même temps que le héros.

Bien évidement, cette soirée aurait pu durer longtemps, et sans aucun évènement notable. Il aurait pu ne rien se passer d'anormal. Il _aurait_ pu… mais dans ce cas mon histoire n'aurait plus aucun intérêt !

Il est de notoriété publique que notre ami Lee ne tient pas l'alcool et, la fatigue aidant, il finit par s'affaler sur l'épaule de notre peintre. Qui réagit instinctivement :

« -Bon il faut que j'y aille ! »

En amorçant un mouvement pour se lever. Mais Mister Green ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille !

« -Non tu n'iras nulle part ! »

Dit-il, en se mettant à califourchon au dessus de lui, le genou malencontreusement appuyé sur l'entre-jambe de son ami. Ce dernier, qui avait pourtant réussi à se contenir, ne pu réprimer sa puissante érection. Mais, hasard ou alcool, Lee ne se rendit compte de rien.

« -Heu… Il faut _vraiment_ que j'y aille…

-Non ! J'ai décidé que ce soir on devait s'amuser ! »

Il est clair que Lee ne mesurait pas, alors, toute la portée des ses paroles.

Sai, lui, n'en pouvait littéralement plus. Le visage de son compagnon à deux centimètres à peine du sien, son souffle chaud, son regard fiévreux, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Soudain les pensées qu'il voulait réprimer revinrent à l'assaut. Lee voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer.

D'un mouvement vif, il enserra la taille de sa proie, de façon à coller la partie sensible de l'anatomie de son ami contre son ventre. Puis il rapprocha son visage du sien.

« -Sai… qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Amusons nous. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sous le coup de la surprise, Lee ouvrit la bouche, et son acolyte en profita pour approfondir le baiser, jouant avec sa langue, mordant ses lèvres. Il descendit, avec force coups de langue, jusque dans le cou de son futur amant. Il lécha, mordit, suça chaque parcelle de sa gorge. Il le voulait, entièrement, totalement, mais pas trop vite. Il voulait savourer chaque seconde.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas longtemps inactives. De la taille, elles descendirent jusqu'aux fesses, qu'elles massèrent langoureusement. Ce qui eu pour effet de tirer un gémissement de plaisir à Lee. Ce son fit redoubler le désir ardent de Sai, qui passa ses mains sous le pantalon de son fantasme. Tout en malaxant le postérieur de l'être désiré, il reprit sa bouche. Sa proie, qui retrouvait peu à peu ses facultés, décida de se mettre elle aussi en action. Passant sa main derrière la nuque de Sai, s'accrochant de l'autre à ses cheveux, il se colla un peu plus contre son binôme, en frottant son érection contre son ventre (Ipiu : en plus vu la tenu de Sai… Oh les pervers !). Ce geste, tout en lui procurant un plaisir sans nom, excitait de plus en plus son partenaire. Tout deux, le souffle court, les joues rougies de désir, ondulaient dans la tiédeur de la nuit.

Fatigué de ces préliminaires barbares et trop peu jouissifs, Sai eut la bonne idée de retirer la combinaison de son camarade. Centimètre par centimètre. Lentement et lascivement, ne faisant que frôler le torse de sa proie offerte, avant de le lécher avec application. Au bord de l'évanouissement Lee se raccrochait désespérément à son compagnon, avec des gémissement de plus en plus prononcés. Frustré de son infériorité vestimentaire, il trouva bon d'arracher l'uniforme de son compagnon, et pu ainsi contempler à loisir le jeune homme à la peau d'albâtre penché sur lui. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé et sa douloureuse érection, encore retenue par son sous-vêtement, n'arrangeait rien à son malheur. En cet instant il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : la main ou la bouche de Sai.

Ce dernier mourrait d'envie de passer aux choses sérieuses. Laissant derrière lui un sillon de baisers brûlants, il s'achemina vers la verge dure de son ami. Il la caressa d'abord à travers le tissu et Lee, à ce contact, se cambra et gémit plus fortement. N'y tenant plus, Sai envoya valser le caleçon et déposa un _chaste_ baiser sur le sexe de son amant.

« -Ah… Sai… Dépêche-toi…Ah ah… J'en peux plus… »

A ces mots, Sai leva la tête et l'embrassa, faisant entrer leurs érections en contact à travers son propre boxer.

« - AH ! Fais pas le con… Ah… Vas y !

-A tes ordres… »

Et il redescendit le prendre bouche. A chaque coup de langue, Lee se cambrait et gémissait sourdement. Alors qu'il allait jouir, Sai se releva et ôta son sous-vêtement. Il s'apprêtait à le préparer quand Lee, pas loin de perdre la raison, soupira :

« -Vas y direct… aah… met la moi… »

Sai haussa un sourcil mais, en voyant le regard voilé et submergé de désir, il s'exécuta. Il releva les jambes de son amant, reprit sa bouche et le pénétra d'un seul coup. Lee resserra sa prise autour du cou de son ami, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Lorsque la première vague de douleur fut passée, il remua ses hanches et Sai prit un rythme lent qui devint rapidement plus soutenu. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus. Entre chaque gémissement, ils murmuraient le prénom de l'autre. Leurs souffles se firent erratiques, et ils se libérèrent dans un cri de jouissance pure.

Essoufflés, l'esprit embrumé, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, remettant au lendemain les conséquences de leur acte.

Lorsque le jour arriva, Sai faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque, s'étant réveillé au coté de son fantasme pileux. Pourtant Lee, pas plus choqué que cela, l'embrassa tendrement. Ce fut alors le début d'une belle et longue relation, qui ne vit jamais apparaître de descendance, les centres d'adoptions refusant toujours leurs demandes. Mais cela, c'est une autre histoire !

The End


End file.
